Life is a Game, Play It!
by RahvinsCage
Summary: During the Wave Mission, Naruto makes a strange discovery. His life is a video game! This will change the course of history, as Naruto shakes the foundations of the Shinobi world. Rated M for future content/swears, pairings undecided (if there will be any), VideoGame!Naruto. Will probably follow cannon, unless I get adventurous. There will be a bit of humour, here and there.
1. Chapter 1: I Got Played!

The young blond boy, sleeping on the mat in the cold, empty room, began tossing and turning. His dreams were haunted by flashes of orange hair, and purple, ringed eyes. Contrasting these images were visions of a pale, blue haired woman with hard, orange eyes gazing as though they could pierce his soul.

" **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!"**

The boy bolted awake, his cerulean eyes opening as he sat up in a flash.

"Agh, why didn't anybody wake me up?" He shouted, as he glanced at the clock resting on a nearby table.

The room was rather simple, albeit slightly rustic. Three sleeping rolls were splayed out on the floor, all in relative proximity. Another sleeping roll was haphazardly tossed on the couch, as though the man who slept in it had fallen off, then decided to throw the bedding on the couch, forgoing a return to the land of dreams.

A small table rested in the corner of the room, with a rather squat analog clock atop it, displaying the time of 8:37 A.M.

Quickly taking stock of himself and his surroundings, the boy rushed downstairs, golden hair flying in a self-made breeze as he flung himself to the bottom of the staircase. Barging into the kitchen, he found a young brunette woman, hardly in her thirties, washing the last dishes from what was obviously breakfast.

"Where is everybody?" He demanded. "Where'd they all go?"

Smiling, she replied. "Oh, Naruto! Your sensei wanted to let you rest, you got the day off."

Naruto sped into the adjacent room, shedding his sleep clothing and donning his ninja gear.

"I knew it! They ditched me! See ya!" He shouted, sprinting out of the building.

He promptly took to the trees in favour of running along the road. The people would only get in the way. Though, considering the state of the small island, there wasn't much worry about people being out and about. As he leapt through the trees, looking around and griping about being forgotten, he spotted a dead boar, slashed up on one of the paths.

Taking a more attentive look around, he noticed something odd. The trees were also cut apart, barely remaining standing due to the beating they received at the hands of some poor sword, wielded by someone who clearly did not understand how to properly care for a weapon.

The thing that stood out most in Naruto's mind though, was the fact that the trees leading back the way he came were also cut-up. Putting two and two together, Naruto realized that it must have been goons sent by Gato to take out the family of the bridge builder, as retribution for escaping the missing-ninja sent after him a week ago.

Realizing this, he began sprinting back to Tazuna's house, praying to all the gods that he could make it in time.

As he got closer to the house, he could hear shouting. But as he tried to approach, he bumped into something in the road.

'Huh? What's this?' He thought.

Glancing all around, he tried to see what was blocking his path. Seeing nothing, he decided to begin running again, suspecting it to just be a lapse in motor skills from exhaustion. As he got closer to the spot he had stopped, he slammed face-first into some sort of invisible barrier.

"Ack, shit! That really hurt!" He shouted, trying to stop the bleeding of his nose.

He slammed his fist against the barrier in frustration, knowing that he was running out of time.

As the blood coating his hand splashed against the barrier, the most peculiar thing happened.

The world began bled into shades of black, white, and gray, removing all colour from his surroundings.

Then, as suddenly as the world became colourless, bright blue words began to appear, shining like fireworks from the Hokage Monument back in Konohagakure.

 **Welcome to Naruto: The Video Game!**

 **Now, we all know what you're thinking. 'What the fuck? A video game named after me? How do these words know what I'm thinking, and how are they appearing as I think them? Ramen! Hokage hat! Uhhhhhhh pumpkin-spice menma pastry. Ugh, that would be gross.'**

 **All kidding aside though, yes! This is a video game, made directly from your life. You may be wondering if this is a genjutsu, or if you're still asleep. The answer to both of those, is no.**

 **From the point you were born up until now we, the Developers, have been observing you. We have determined that you are going to save the world from a crisis that will happen in the near-future. As such, we have chosen you, the Child of Prophecy, to bear our wills upon your shoulders. We are gifting to you a very powerful, uh… Power. You will, of course, need to learn all the nuances of this ability on your own, but allow me to break it down for you:**

 **You are a video game character now. You will gain experience, levels, skill points, attribute points, karma points, reputation points, etcetera etcetera.**

 **How you spend these points, or the points you get in regards to karma and reputation, will depend solely on you and your actions.**

 **Once you get started on your journey, simply say "Menu" to pause the world and take a look at all of the, well, menus you have access to.**

 **You're on your own now, kid. Good luck!**

"Wait, I have some questions!" Naruto shouted, as he finished reading the words.

At the bottom of the 'page', two very simple words appeared in a dark red.

 **Too bad.**

 **xXxXx**

 **A/N: Okay, so that was the prologue to my new story. Obviously, it's a VideoGame!Naruto story. I'd just like to say that VideoGame!Naruto is one of my absolute favourite story premises on this entire website.**

 **Anyways, I'm not going to give some stupid monologue about how sorry I am about not posting updates. Yeah, I'm kinda sorry, but it's my time.**

 **That said, I hope you all look forward to reading this as it progresses, considering I look forward to writing it.**

 ** **Favourite, follow, or review at your leisure!****

 ** **-RahvinsCage****


	2. Chapter 2: The Sharingan Awakens!

As soon as the words faded, and colour returned to the world, Naruto was running again. He could wait to check the menu, Inari and Tsunami were more important.

As he got closer to the house, the shouting grew louder in his ears, more distinct.

"Inari, no!" Tsunami cried.

One of the goons laughed. "This kid's a little short on brains, don't you think?"

"Take him down." The other intoned coldly.

Inari screamed and charged the men holding his mom captive.

"If you hurt him," She said, "I swear I'll-"

She fell to the dock with a thud, knocked out with a chop to the neck by the shorter thug.

"Shut up." He told her. "Take a nap."

"Inari…" Tsunami muttered weakly.

The goons readied their blades, and slashed at the charging child….

Only to strike a log.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique)!" Cursed the short thug.

"The woman, she's gone."

"Sorry I'm a little late." Came Naruto's cocky voice from behind the thugs.

"What the? Who's that?"

"But, you know. Hero's usually show up at the last minute." Naruto said, concluding his statement.

"Naruto, it's you!" Inari exclaimed excitedly.

"Who else?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Inari, you did great! When you charged, they forgot about your mom for a minute. That gave me the chance to use a cool jutsu to get her away from them."

Inari gave a small smile. Then a thought came to his mind. "Naruto, how did you know these samurai guys were coming here?"

"In the forest, I found a boar that had been attacked. And the trees were all cut up too, like someone was practicing with a sword or something! The cuts led back toward the house, so I followed them here."

"That was really smart!" Inari said.

"Blah blah." The taller thug, Waraji said. "It's one of those little shinobi brats Tazuna hired!"

"Get him!"

With that, the goons charged at Naruto and Inari.

"Th-They're coming!" Inari despaired.

Naruto withdrew two shuriken from his pouch, and threw them at the goons only for them to be deflected.

"Try something else!" Zōri taunted.

Chuckling, Naruto turned around. "I did!"

"I want him, he's mine!" Waraji said, as two more Narutos appeared behind him and his partner. The two Narutos proceeded to kick the goons in the back of the head, knocking them unconcious.

"You did it!" Inari said, excited.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, laughing. "Dattebayo!"

"That was fantastic!" Inari said, laughing as well. "Just like a real shinobi!"

"You little brat," Naruto said, "I am a real shinobi!"

With this exchange, more words popped into being in front of Naruto, while the world bled into shades of gray once again.

 **Congratulations!**

 **For completing your first encounter, and sparking hope in Inari once more, you were awarded:**

 **250 experience points.**

 **50 Positive Karma.**

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down. "Wait a second, that wasn't my first! What about the Oni Kyōdai, or Zabuza?"

 **Congratulations!**

 **For your solid reasoning and quick deduction of a fallacy, you were awarded:**

 **1750 experience points.**

 **1 Wisdom attribute point.**

"That's better." Naruto grumbled.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have leveled up! You are now Level Two! You have received:**

 **5 attribute points.**

 **10 skill points.**

 **1 perk point.**

 **Enter the menu, and select 'Attributes', 'Skills', or 'Perks' to allocate your points however you wish.**

"Wahoo, a level! I'll show Sasuke-teme in no time!"

With that, the words faded as the world once again become coloured. As this happened, Naruto's body shot back into the position he was in as the words had appeared. Not due to the rapid, odd movement, Naruto stumbled.

"Naruto-nii, are you alright?" Inari asked, worried.

"Y-Yeah! Just stay here and take care of you mom, okay?

Seeing Inari nod, Naruto rocketed back into the woods, towards the bridge.

* * *

As Naruto arrived at the bridge, he was greeted with a somewhat curious sight. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza at the unfinished end of the bridge, Sakura was standing in front of the bridge builder, Tazuna, and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Judging from the floating panels that looked to be made of glass, or maybe… Ice? That was probably where he was, along with Zabuza's minion.

Seeing as he couldn't think of anywhere he would be more useful, he chose to dive between the spaces between the floating sheets. As he passed them, he quickly realized that they were, indeed, ice. Glass wouldn't be that cold as he passed by it.

Words appeared again, but this time the world stayed as-is, time passing as it normally would.

 **Boo You!**

 **You made a reckless decision. You have lost 1 wisdom.**

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted.

"What's wrong, dobe? Did you just realize how utterly stupid it was for you to just jump in here like that instead of providing long-range support?" Sasuke asked, a scowl marring his features.

"Yeah, something like… Whoa, Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto responded, noticing the needles sticking out of Sasuke.

"I'm fine, dobe, just mind your own business." Sasuke snarked.

"Well well, isn't this just… Touching. Two friends reunited at last on the field of battle." Came the voice of the hunter nin, as his image appeared in all of the sheets of ice.

'Mirrors, then.' Naruto thought.

"One could even call this poetic, if it wasn't for such a detestable reason."

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard? It's detestable to try and free a country from tyranny?" Naruto shouted, angry at the asshole in the mirrors.

"Death is the trade of the shinobi, and it is a detestable thing to spread. What kind of life do you lead, if you only live to spread more death?" The nin asked rhetorically. "No, it's honourable to try and free this land, but trying to do so will only bring death. Be it mine… Or yours." When he finished speaking, the fake-hunter nin pulled senbon needles out of his sleeves and began firing them at the duo trapped in his technique. It seemed as though all of the images were barraging Naruto and Sasuke.

The Konoha shinobi, on the other hand, were having a hell of a time. They were dodging and deflecting to the best of their ability, though it was all for naught as the masked ninja kept finding a way through their guard, scoring hits all over their bodies.

Sasuke, firing Katon (Fire Release) ninjutsu as often as he could, was finding it slightly easier to track the ninja as he dove between mirrors. Seeing a flicker of robes, he ran through hand-seals and declared " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!** "

With a cry of excitement, he noticed that he had at least singed the masked ninjas kimono.

This cycle went on for a while, continuing to worry the ninja in the mirrors, before Sasuke grabbed the downed Naruto, and jumped away, flawlessly dodging all of the needles thrown at them.

Gently, he set Naruto down before looking up to stare at the masked ninja.

What the ninja saw truly shocked him to the core. Staring at him were two Sharingan eyes. One had a single tomoe floating on a ring of black, lost in a sea of blood red. The other eye had two matching tomoe.

Knowing it was now or never, the masked ninja reprioritized and lunged out of his mirror, intent on attacking Naruto.

Sasuke though, was determined to not let this happen, so he sprinted to get between the ninja and his target.

The end result of this was predictable, really. Sasuke, standing, covered from head to toe in needles. He looked more like a porcupine than a person at that point. Though, in his favour, the masked ninja was down on the ground, suffering from a devastating punch delivered by Sasuke.

"You always… Get in the way, Naruto." Sasuke said weakly. "It never fails."

"Ah, you beat him, Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly. It was then that he noticed the state Sasuke was in, and realized that it was because Sasuke had protected him.

"You should see the look on your face. You… You look like a total idiot." Sasuke said.

"Wait! Why did you… Save me. Why did you do it?"

"I don't… Know why. I just did. You… I hated you."

"Then why?" Naruto asked. "It doesn't make any sense. Why did you… Protect me?" Seeing Sasuke smirk pissed Naruto off. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"I don't know. My body… Just moved. There was no time to think. Dobe."

He then started to fall back, only to be caught by Naruto with a cry of "Sasuke!"

"He… He's still out there. My brother. I promised myself… I'd stay alive… Until I killed him. Naruto, don't let… Your dream die."

And with that, Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger, breathed his last.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, a second upload in the space of twenty-four hours? Crazy. Looks like I'm on a roll!**

 **And yeah, this will follow cannon pretty closely. That is... Until the end of the Wave Mission! It may diverge from cannon a little bit, but that will be simply because Naruto will change some things with his crazy video game powers, and the fact that he's not going to be too much of a blockhead to realize that Sasuke cares for him (as a friend, this isn't going to be Yaoi you SasuNaru fans).**

 **But just because he's not that much of a blockhead, doesn't mean he'll notice Hinata's feelings for him. This probably won't be a NaruHina story. There is WAY too much of that all over this website, and while it's cute in the manga/show/movies, I'm sick of reading about it here. If anything, my favourite Naruto pairing is NaruIno. It's not as common as some, but more common than things like NarutoxKurotsuchi.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoyed! It's going to both be a rather typical take on VideoGame!Naruto, and it's going to be a little bit different. I hope I'm going to throw you for a loop, but if not... Shit.**

 **Anyway, follow, favourite, and review at your leisure.**

 **-RahvinsCage**


	3. Chapter 3: The Broken Mask

**While I sincerely hope you are getting used to my more than erratic upload habits, I do still hope you are enjoying the story. As per usual, I apologize for the hiatus. I've been spiralling downwards for a while now, but I was feeling inspired to write, so I did. I also made some progress on the next chapter of Waking up Dead, though it is far from completion. Between work, school, and the drama festival I am participating in, I cannot say for certain that it will be completed any time soon. Though I do hope to have the time to do more writing, it felt great to get** ** _something_** **done for once.**

 **Without anything more to say, please sit back and enjoy the most recent chapter of Life is a Game, Play It!**

* * *

Rage. That was all Naruto knew. One moment, he was catching Sasuke, hearing his last words, the next moment he was punching the mask off of the fake-hunter nin, throwing him through one of the mirrors, consequently shattering the others. In his haze, he didn't notice the slight red aura around him.

What he did notice, though, sapped all the rage from him. Beneath the mask of the hunter-nin was the face of his new friend, Haku.

As he and Haku came to a stop, him with his fist above Haku, who was sprawled on the ground, he was lost. While he had lost Sasuke, who had quickly become a brother-figure and a rival to measure himself against, could he really bring himself to kill Haku? Haku, who was one of his first friends, despite their current situation.

"Why? Haku, you're… Why?" He asked, hopelessly.

"For Zabuza-sama's dream." Haku replied, equally lost. "Though… I'm no use to him now. What use would he have for a broken tool? And that's all I am now. Naruto, I ask that you kill me."

"W-What?" Naruto asked, shocked. "Haku I couldn't possibly-"

Haku cut him off with a story. The story of a young boy, ostracized after the murder of his father, as retribution for the death of his mother. The story of an orphan who, once found by a missing ninja, dedicated his life to fulfilling the goals of his saviour. Haku told Naruto of Zabuza's goals, and by extension, his goals. Haku told him his story and, in that moment, Naruto and Haku understood each other.

"Haku, I can't." Naruto despaired. "You could come with us, back to Konoha! We could talk to the Hokage, and find a place in the system for you and Zabuza. I'll talk to the old man, we can send support to Kirigakure to help end the purges and the civil war. I can't let you both die, not knowing what you told me."

The sound of a thousand chirping birds reached their ears, as an eerie blue light sprung into existence.

"Zabuza-sama, he's in danger!" Haku exclaimed. "You have to let me up, Naruto! I have to save him!"

"Throw me." Naruto said, quietly.

"What?"

"I said throw me!" Naruto was beginning to lose his patience. "Just… Don't tell anyone about it. I'll save Zabuza."

"Alright, Naruto-kun."

With that, Naruto helped Haku up from the ground, and took a stance that would make it easier to throw him. Haku grabbed his extended hand, pulled, rotated, and threw Naruto like a speeding bullet.

Just as Kakashi was about to impale Zabuza with his lightning jutsu, Naruto rocketed into the missing nin, sending them both tumbling. Zabuza thrashed around in the blond's iron grip, but Naruto was determined not to let go, worrying that Kakashi would take any chance to end the fight.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop! He's just trying to save money to stop the bloodline purges in Mizu no Kuni! We don't have to kill them, just keep them from killing Tazuna. Then maybe we can talk to Hokage-jiji and get some help sent with him to Kiri, and we can work out an alliance, this can work in our favour."

"Heh," Zabuza grunted, "Typical of Konoha brats to try and get what's best for them out of a situation. Ne, Kakashi?"

"Maa, Zabuza, it may not be the most altruistic notion… But he does make some sense." Kakashi said. "Perhaps, if you're willing, we can work something out and send some backup with you to Kirigakure."

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have passed your first Charisma check.**

 **You have received 50 exp.**

 **You gained 50 Positive Karma.**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You survived an encounter.**

 **You have received 1000 exp.**

 **(2) New perk(s) available.**

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, well, well." A voice said from the end of the incomplete bridge. The mist cleared away, revealing a short man in a suit, surrounded by thugs. "Look what the cat dragged in. Some battered shinobi, but only one of them is dead? Tsk tsk, Zabuza I thought you were better than this."

"You know damn well that I am, but facing Sharingan no Kakashi is much more difficult than you would think." Zabuza growled in response.

"It doesn't matter how difficult it is, you seem rather tuckered out. Why don't you sit down for a while, and my men can finish your job for you. Afterwards, we can talk about the matter of your… Payment." Gato said, attempting to sound menacing.

Kakashi looked to Zabuza and shrugged. "Your boss told you to sit out," he said, "so I guess you have no choice."

Zabuza chuckled darkly in return. "You have a point, Sharingan no Kakashi. Try not to die too fast, alright?"

"Maa maa, Zabuza-san. You're much too fixated on titles. I could be the Yondaime Hokage for all it matters, and you still wouldn't just use my name, would you?" Kakashi then became more serious in his demeanour. "But like he said, sit out for a while well this is finished up. I trust you're smart enough to realise that he intends to betray you?"

As Kakashi said this, Gato at least had the decency to look surprised that it was so obvious.

"Of course I knew," growled Zabuza, "the little twerp has never been trustworthy."

"I'm done with this farce." Gato declared. "You all know what to do, right? Take these pathetic excuses for shinobi, since they seem so exhausted. The one who brings me the head of the one with silver hair gets a raise, and half of whatever his bounty is worth!"

With this announcement, the thugs at the end of the bridge gave a mighty cheer, and charged at the completely prepared Kakashi. It would be an understatement to say that it was hardly a fight for him, as he was not injured in any debilitating way in his brawl with Zabuza. Though to call that a brawl, would mean that this confrontation was nothing more than a game of tag for the ninja. He quickly became a cyclone of death, evading swords, knives, and spears as he plucked the life the thugs sent by Gato.

It took less than three minutes for all to be said and done. That isn't to say that he killed them all, a fair amount of them turned tail and ran. In the end, Gato was left quivering at the end of the bridge, unsure what to do.

"Z-Zabuza!" He screeched. "If you and your apprentice help me I'll double, no, triple your current pay!"

While it was indeed tempting, seeing as he knew that he needed the money, but he decided to shrug at the man who was lacking in both stature and dignity.

"Like you said, we're much too tired to fight anymore." He said, before closing his eyes and relaxing to the sounds of the diminutive man blubbering. No aid came to him, and soon Kakashi ended the tyrant's life.

"Well!" Kakashi said. "It looks like that's the end of that. Now Zabuza-san, would you mind helping me carry my poor genin back to Tazuna-san's house? The three of them seem like they need rest."

"Wait… T-The three of us?" Naruto sputtered. "But Sasuke… Sasuke is-"

"Unconscious, I know." Kakashi interrupted with an eye-smile. "Now, if I'm not wrong, you're about to be too."

Naruto looked questioningly to Kakashi, before a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He soon crumpled to the ground, oblivious to the world around him. Oblivious to Kakashi shaking his head as he hefted Naruto over his shoulder, before walking towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

Naruto shot up out of bed, eyes darting around his room as the previous day's events caught up to him. His expression changed from proud, to embarrassed, to terrified, before settling on relief. He flopped back onto the bed, going over the things that had come to him the day before. He gained attribute points. Now he just had to figure out what to do with them.

He muttered a quick "Menu", before the world faded and he was in his own paused reality.

Words began to take shape in the air in front of him.

 **Attributes**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Inventory**

 **Contacts**

 **Quests**

Deciding to focus on one thing at a time, he followed up with a statement of "Attributes."

 **Str. 30**

 **Spd. 10**

 **Int. 3**

 **Wis. 4**

 **Cha. 50**

 **CP. 160**

 **Agi. 10**

 **Sta. 50**

 **End. 40**

 **Lck. ?**

 **Available attribute points: 15**

"Ugh, my stats are so scattered!" Naruto whined. "But wait... Why do I have fifteen available points? I only got five when I gained a level."

 **Ten points are awarded at first level, to encourage character customization.**

"Augh! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've done something before the battle yesterday to make the outcome better!"

 **The outcome of the Battle on the Bridge were the optimal results. The best path available.**

"But still, so many people…" Naruto trailed off, deciding not to follow that train of thought. "Oh well, the past is the past, right?" He laughed weakly. "Now to assign my points! Yosh!"

In the end, Naruto decided to increase his intelligence to fifteen, and his speed to thirteen.

Three glowing lights appeared in front of Naruto. Two shot towards his legs, one each, and the other penetrated his skull. One moment Naruto was laying in bed, the next he was absorbed in agony. It felt like his skull was tearing itself apart, and his legs weren't faring much better. Soon though, the pain receded to a dull throb.

"Okay," he groaned, "That's all my attribute points. Ow. I wish I had been given a WARNING about how painful that would be!" He exclaimed in an accusatory fashion. His statement garnered no reaction from the incorporeal entity that decided to turn his life into a game.

"Hmph. Whatever. Skills!"

 **Shuriken-jutsu - 17/100**

 **Chakra-control - 9/1000**

 **Fuinjutsu - Not Unlocked**

 **Ninjutsu - 20/200**

 **-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - 50/150**

 **-Kawarimi no Jutsu - 30/50**

 **-Bunshin no Jutsu - 3/50**

 **-Henge no Jutsu - 50/50***

 **-*Henge no Jutsu specialty - 20/50**

 **Genjutsu - 1/200**

 **Taijutsu - 10/200**

 **Unlock more skills to reveal them in this section**

 **Available skill points: 10**

"I know what I'm doing with this!" Naruto declared loudly, before dumping all of his skill points into chakra-control, raising it to nineteen. As this happened, his body began radiating a soft blue light, with jagged edges. As the change took place, the edges smoothed out marginally. "Huh! That wasn't painful. It's gonna be weird getting used to this though, I already feel like I can do so much more with my chakra."

Deciding to forgo the perk allocation, Naruto closed the menu. He wasn't expecting the pain from attribute point allocation to come back in full, and was overwhelmed by the pain, passing out again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus concludes the thrilling account of the Wave Arc. All that's left is returning to Konoha, sorting things out with the Hokage, and hoping he doesn't have an aneurysm when he notices the little addition to their party. Or maybe Zabuza and Haku will stay in Wave, waiting on word from Naruto an co. to tell them the details of their arrangement. Who knows?**

 **I hope you've enjoyed, and you can expect more updates of both this, and Waking up Dead in the semi-near future. At least in the coming months.**

 **This has been RahvinsCage, bringing you some more words to relieve your boredom.**

 **Rate/Review/Follow/Favourite at your discretion.**

 **G'night!**

 **~RahvinsCage**


End file.
